


just want you

by jockwizard



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8783503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/pseuds/jockwizard
Summary: Kara goes to Stanford to visit the love of her life Alex but see something she never thought Alex would ever do





	1. Chapter 1

Kara was getting ready to fly to Stanford to visit her girlfriend Alex and deliver her present. It wasnt easy for Kara and alex in the beginning as Alex hated Kara because she believed that her parents liked Kara more because she was supermans cousin but Alex parents told her that wasn't the case.

Kara walked down the stairs getting ready to leave when Eliza appeared.

" Kara remember straight there and straight back I know you love alex but people will always want to hurt you " Eliza spoke

" I know Eliza but I haven't seen her in ages ever since she left " Kara said.

" well okay Kara dear just be careful " Eliza said as she went to her room.

Kara arrived at Stanford and headed to the room Alex shared with becky. Kara thought Becky was awsome as she shared her sticky buns with her.

Kara knocked on the door where Alex was staying and waited just as she was going to give up Becky answered the door .

" hey Kara Alex isn't here right now she is out with a friend for drinks " Becky said inviting Kara inside.

" oh okay " Kara said looking down " could you give her this for me then please " Kara said handing becky the parcel she had for Alex.

Kara walked to the window to look out at the skyline when she looked down and saw it Alex getting out of the car with a girl holding hands. At this sight Kara's heart broke as she saw Alex lean in to kiss the girl.

Becky noticed Kara crying and turning away from the window " sorry Becky I have to go tell Alex hope she enjoyed her self oh and give her the present " Kara walked towards the gift and crushed it.

Kara fled Stanford 10 mins later Alex entered the room and saw Becky.

" hey becks hows things " alex asked.

" here this is for you " Becky said tossing her the gift Kara brought.

" you already got me a gift and whys it like this " alex asked.

" I didn't bring it Kara did she left 10 minutes ago she was something out the window did that to you're gift and left " Becky said " I hope you are happy Alex you broke that girls heart " Becky said as she left the room.

Alex knew what Kara saw she had seen Alex kiss Maggie outside.

Alex reached for her phone ( come on Kara answer ) Alex thought but just as she was about to give up Kara picked up.

" what do you want alex you already broke me " Kara spoke. 

Alex knew Kara was crying " Kara please come back let me explain " alex sobbed.

" no Alex you've done enough please leave me alone " Kara spoke.

" Kara please " Alex begged

" I cant believe you threw everything we meant to each other away. Alex on krypton we mate for life. After all we fought for acceptance from Eliza so we could be together Alex you told me before you left forever and always well turns out you're full of shit Alex " Kara was sobbing.

" Kara please talk to me let me explain " Alex asked sobbing.

" don't talk to me again alex I hate you " Kara said as she hung up.

Alex dropped to the floor crying Becky came rushing out of the room and hugged Alex.

" she hates me now " Alex said.

Becky didn't say anything just hugged Alex and rocked her back and forward.

Later as alex lay in bed she opened the crushed present Kara left as she looked she realized that it was a picture of her and Kara wearing white robes standing before to white towers on krypton.

Just then alex knew she had broken her mocking birds heart she promised Kara forever and always and she destroyed that.

Back in midvale Eliza woke to realise Kara was back and crying in her room.

Eliza made her way to Kara what she was broke her Kara was destroying everything alex had ever given her.

" Kara stop what happened " Eliza asked.

Kara turned and looked at Eliza and then picked up her bag walked to Eliza and spoke.

" you got you're wish " Kara said then sped away leaveing only a note for Alex.

Eliza looked at the note.

Dear miss Danvers

Hope you're happy with you're self miss Danvers I left because I couldn't stay here were the love of my life lived knowing what you did goodbye for ever.

From Kara zor el formally Kara Danvers.

Eliza knew something happened at Stanford.

The next morning alex arrived home rushing inside the house " Kara " Alex shouted.

" she has gone Alex " Eliza said to her daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara is back and saves a plane

Kara had been sitting in a alien bar when she saw the news about a plane haveing engine troubles. Kara ran out the door deciding it was time to be who she was meant to be she ran down the alley jumping up into the air.

Alex Danvers who now worked for the deo under hank henshaw was on a plane meant to be heading to Geneva when the planes engine caught fire the pilot came over the radio.

( lady's and gentlemen we are heading back to national city international please remain seated ) just has he said that the right wings engine exploded sending the plane towards the water.

Kara caught up to the plane and grabbed on to the wing trying to keep it in the air when she heard it a heart beat she hasnt heard in years the heart beat of alex Danvers. Kara turned her head to the right and she saw her looking out the window at her. Kara shook her head and flew under the plane to try and lift it back into the air the she saw the bridge.

" oh come on " Kara said.

After she landed the plane in the water she climbed on top of the wing people in the plane were taking photos of her that's when she heard it a whisper on the wind.

" Kara please talk to me " alex voice said.

Kara turned her head to the right and scowled at alex and mouthed ( no I still hate you ) and then Kara took off into the air.

When Alex got back to the deo she heard hank talking to the rest of the deo about trying to find this girl " we have to find her bring her in to determine if she is a threat " he was talking to Vasquez.

Alex walked forward " director can I talk to you please in private " alex asked.

Alex and hank walked towards his office to talk in private.

" alex are you okay " hank asked.

" yeah I am fine hank look don't send anyone but me to bring her in please " Alex asked.

Hank knew why Alex wanted to be the one to bring her in. Hank also knew who the flying girl is.

" look Alex are you sure it should be you I know you care about her but its been years since you've seen her Kara might put up a fight " hank said. He noticed the way Alex was looking at him so hank spoke " I know superman " hank finished.

" hank I fucked up she was the best thing that happened to me and I fucked up that's why I was drinking alot when you found me in jail " Alex finished

Two days later supergirl made her debut in national city with the help of her friend winn and her new suit.

In a cave a alien called vartox got his new mission " bring me supergirl vartox dead or alive I don't care and don't mention it to general Astra she might take it badly " vartox grinned at non and left the cave.

Little did Kara know this new fight would bring her to Alexandra Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He thanks for reading please reveiw and kudos if you can


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets Alex and hank and she gets bashed about by vartox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is slow but bear with me alex and Kara will be okay

As Kara was flying about patrolling the city she didn't know she was being targeted by Alex who was waiting for a chance to strike.

Just as Kara stoped to look at the sun alex noticed the golden hue coming of Kara and then she thought ( forgive me Kara ) and then she pulled the trigger hitting Kara with the dart that sent her falling to the ground.

Alex reached for her radio " target acquired" Alex spoke " request transport to supergirls location " Alex finished.

" okay agent Danvers meet you there and for what its worth I am sorry " director henshaw spoke.

Alex hated doing this to Kara but she had no choice vartox would have killed her.

" yeah well its not over yet hank. She is not going to be happy " Alex replied.

2 hours later back at the deo Kara was starting to wake up ( ouch who hit me ) Kara thought. Kara started to look around and she noticed she was in a lab ( oh this cant be good ) just then a man appeared in the room.

" ah miss danvers you're awake " the man said.

" that's not my name " Kara replied.

" yes it is you're name is Kara Danvers from Midvale my name is hank henshaw " hank spoke.

" look I don't care you attacked me Mr henshaw if that's even ur name " Kara said as she noticed a slight look on mr henshaws face.

" we did it for you're own protection a alien known as vartox is hunting for you Kara zor el " hank said.

Kara looked up at him she knew who vartox was and she was surprised he was here.

" and what's that got to do with you hank if he wants me he can come find me now let me go and turn off you're machine " Kara said.

" miss Danvers " hank started but was cut off.

" zor el " Kara said.

" okay miss zor el when you arrived on this plannet you're time in the phantom zone when you left you brought fort rozz here with you " hank said.

Kara looked shocked and then spoke " ill ask again what's that got to do with you " Kara asked.

" I am director of the deo which monitors and protects against alien threats to this planner " hank said " agent Danvers suggested to bring you in for safety " hank finished.

When Kara heard the name she spoke " hold up a minute did you say agent Danvers as in Alex Danvers " Kara asked.

" yes Kara she works for me she should be here soon " hank replied.

As Kara waited with hank she was thinking about alex ( she just cant help her self can she she is not just happy breaking my heart now she does this ) Kara thought just then a door opened and in walked alex.

" director agent Vasquez needs you to sign these reports " Alex spoke to hank.

" okay alex ill take these to my office give the too of you time to talk " hank said 

As hank left Alex turned to Kara and started to talk.

" Kara look I am " Alex started but she was interrupted.

" let me up Alex " Kara asked.

" Kara " Alex spoke.

" I said let me up " Kara interrupted speaking.

Alex looked unsure but she had hurt Kara enough.

" okay Kara just don't leave " Alex spoke.

" okay I wont " Kara said as alex let her up.

" I am sorry Kara " Alex said.

" doesn't matter now does it Alexandra. Cheating on me with that girl at Stanford was one thing but I never would have believed you would do this to me " Kara said.

Alex didn't know what to think now ( she hates me ) Alex thought.

" look Alex tell henshaw I am leaving " Kara said.

Alex looked at Kara and spoke " you cant Kara " Alex said panicking.

Kara looked at Alex " you cant keep me here and if you ever want my help you will let me leave agent Danvers " alex looked like she had been slapped.

Alex moved to the side letting Kara leave the deo.

Once supergirl left hank saw Alex crumpled on the floor of the lab.

" she hates me more now what have i done " alex sobbed.

" she will be back alex don't worry " hank spoke.

3 hrs later supergirl was fighting vartox when she was stabbed and brought to the deo for medical attention when she woke up she saw Alex.

" hey Kara how do you feel " alex said.

" like shit what did you expect me to feel like Alex " Kara snapped back.

" yeah well you ain't superman Kara we told you not to fight him " Alex said just as sharply back.

" and you are not Jeremiah Alex " Kara said back. " I trusted you Alex you were meant to be my mate and then you went with that girl and now this look Alex I need time I still love you but this will take time " Kara said.

" okay Kara I am sorry about everything " Alex said.

Once Kara made it home she had alot to think about she had found out Astra and non had been in fort rozz and survived and she had to think about what she still felt for Alex.

( astras secret base )

" who authorised this attack on Kara if she is to die it will be by my hands do you understand me I am general and she is my niece " Astra said in a rage.

Even non thought to stay awake now vartox was on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Astra change sides or not ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara doesn't know what to do about Alex anymore

Kara had been working with the deo to at least catch more of the fort rozz criminal's it had been a hard time and she made a few mistakes during that time.

Alex still hadn't talked to Kara yet. She knew Kara was avoiding her or at least it seemed that way to Alex.

" ah supergirl thanks for coming I am afraid we are going to have a visitor today " hank said.

" and who would that be " alex asked as she walked up.

" it would be general lane " hank replied.

" lane as in Lucy lanes dad isn't he the one who hates aliens why is he coming here " Kara asked.

Unfortunately they didn't have to Wait long cause in walked the pompous ass with his daughter behind him.

" I have her a order from the president ordering supergirl to fight our newest combat robot " the general said handing over a letter.

Lucy looked at Kara or supergirl as she knew her " its all above bored I asure you " she finished.

Whilst Alex hank Lucy and the general all argued with each other Kara was fidgeting she didn't know where to look Alex was her best friend and hank was her alien dad and Lucy well the court was out on that one.

" she has to do it henshaw " the general said.

" no she doesn't she only works with us not for us " hank defended Kara.

" if she doesnt she is to be detained " Lucy said.

Kara took that as a slap to the face " excuse me you lay one finger on me lane you will lose the use of it " Kara challenged.

" okay Kara look you don't have to do this at all they cant actully force you " Alex said.

Kara thought about it whilst Alex watched on. Alex noticed the smirk on her face ( oh shit ) alex thought.

" okay ill do it " Kara said.

" good ill get the test area " the general did get to finish before Kara interrupted him.

" he don't get excited now ill only do it if you beg me " Kara looked towards Lucy.

" what me " Lucy said " not a chance supergirl " Lucy finished.

Alex watched with a smile on her face as Lucy had to beg supergirl.

After the issue with the red tornado was resolved Kara was at her apartment eating I've cream when there was a knock on her door. Kara got up and answered the door.

Kara was shocked " Lucy what are you doing here " Kara asked.

" Kara look I need to apologise my father can be a bit much sometimes " Lucy said as Kara let her in.

" what's that got to do with me " Kara asked.

" Kara my sister is married to Clark who I know is superman and you are his cousin it doesnt take a genius to figure out and besides you're disguise sucks " Lucy finished.

" look Lucy i don't care about you're racist father and I don't care if you know about me. But and tell youre father this I wont be fighting anymore of his toys " Kara finished.

Later that night after Lucy left Kara was getting ready to leave when she heard her door again.

" Kara come on open up " Kara heard ( great now Alex ) Kara thought.

Kara opened the door " what Alex " Kara snapped.

Alex looked at Kara " Kara please don't get mad at me again I am sorry about everything that I did in the past please " Alex said.

Kara knew dragging this out was childish so she brought Alex into a hug and led her to the couch.

" Alex look we cant keep things from each other anymore if we are going to try and be together again we cant keep fighting and keep secrets " Kara said.

Alex looked at Kara and before she knew what was happening Kara was kissing her and pulling at her top and other clothes.

" Kara bedroom please " Alex asked with a tone Kara knew instantly.

2 hours later Kara and Alex were lying in karas bed when Alex noticed Kara was sweating " hey Kara are you okay babe " alex asked.

Kara turned to Alex and looked Kara had made a promise not to lie to Alex.

" ah yeah just you know tired and all " Kara said.

" Kara " alex warned.

" okay look I kinda blew out my powers fight red tornado " Kara replied keeping her head down.

" Kara shit sorry I " Kara didn't let Alex finish.

" Alex no I love you I waited years for this to happen don't worry about this " Kara said.

" okay but we are going into the deo in the morning to get you checked out " Alex finished.

" yeah I am not doing that " Kara said but one look from Alex Kara caved " okay Alex we will " Kara finished.

Alex rolled on to her side and faced Kara looking at the kryptonian who captured her heart all those years ago " I love you Kara till the end of time " alex said.

What alex heard back made her heart Mel again " till the end of time lexie "


End file.
